Scenes from a broken world
by Hananiah
Summary: small vignettes of Zack and Asha's relationship. Will contain couples from other ships too
1. Default Chapter

Title: Scenes from a shattered world Summery: Short Asha/Zack vignettes involves other ships as well later on Disclaimer: I own nothing they belong to James Cameron  
  
I Have a small Z/A scene sorry it's so long and wordy but I wanted to have the suspense where ppl keep on interupting them  
  
Zack and Asha sit at the bar at crash, they have developed a sort of kinship and both feel comfortable with each other, having a meaningful conversation on the corruption of goverment when Zack askes  
  
Zack:" Are you seeing someone?"  
  
Asha looks at him, where is he going with this?: No  
  
Zack[pic]looks at the drink, figuring how to say what he wants to) I like this girl....."  
  
Asha nods encouragingly, glad that her friend has found someone  
  
Zack: "But I don't know"  
  
Asha: "Zack, listen, this girl, whoever she is, she's gonna love you. Any sane person would"  
  
Zack: "So I should tell her?"  
  
They are interrupted by Max, coming over with an empty pitcher she gives Zack a significant look  
  
Max: Everything cool?"  
  
Zack and Asha nod. Max nods to, the silence is palpable. Max for all her X5 engineering doesn't understand the 'get lost' look Zack is throwing her. Max suddenly gets it together and leaves  
  
Zack takes a deep breath  
  
Zack: "Asha...."  
  
Asha: "So who is this girl?" she looks around at the party where Max sits with Logan, O.C, Sketchy, Joshua, Syl, Krit, Zane, Jondy, Alec, Tinga and Charlie sit pretending not to listen in. Amazingly Logan and Charlie are the only ones managing it.  
  
Zack suddenly looks Asha in the eye  
  
Zack: You care about Logan don't you?"  
  
Asha nods, not getting where Zack is coming from  
  
Zack: "I love you"  
  
Asha: (In a total friend way) "I love you to"  
  
Back at the table Syl rolls her eyes  
  
Syl: "Oh come on!"  
  
Krit: Shhh  
  
Zack takes Asha's hand in his own, staring into her eyes so she can't NOT know what he is saying  
  
Zack:" I love you"  
  
There is a silence, everyone at Max's party are leaning forward, forgetting to be inconspiciuos. Asha throws them a selfconcious look  
  
and drags Zack a little ways further along the bar  
  
Alec: Ten dollars says she says no  
  
This gets him a chorus of 'shhhs'  
  
Asha takes a sip of her beer, looking anywhere but at the X5, she sighs  
  
Asha: "Zack I.....I can't" she gets up and starts for the door.  
  
There is a collective gasp at the table Zack just slumps to the bar stool. Max, Logan and Alec get up  
  
Max after Asha Logan and Alec after Zack..  
  
TBC maybe 


	2. arguments

Next part of viggie. Plz note this is not in the right order so this takes place before my last post  
  
I hope that makes sense  
  
Asha and Zack are standing in the middle of Logan's apartment, tempers have risen  
  
Zack: We can't be together Asha-  
  
Asha: Because you are a genetically enhanced soldeir, trust me Zack I haven't forgotten since the last time you brought it up.  
  
Zack: Then why don't you listen?  
  
Asha: Because I don't care! Okay I can't believe you're still letting Manticore dictate you.  
  
Zack: It's not as simple as that  
  
Asha: Yes Zack it is. Okay but you always have to twist it, give it a drama, and you know what you're scared  
  
Zack: I'm not scared  
  
Asha: Yes Zack you are, your scared, and you use Manticore as a sheid, to stop anyone actually getting close. I'm not the only one who sees it Max sees it, Tinga sees it God even Alec sees it when he manages to get his head out of his ass.  
  
Zack: I am being realistic  
  
Asha: No you're not. Zack if you told me that you didn't want to be with me because it was the wrong time or that you weren't intrested then that's fine but don't use Manticore, okay Zack?  
  
Zack gives Asha an imaptient gesture and heads for the door  
  
Zack: I gotta think  
  
Asha: I don't deserve this. Think about that  
  
Asha brushes past him and leaves  
  
Fin 


	3. Realizations

Note: These take place after Zack has the implant  
  
Max: Zack you can't leave Seattle  
  
Zack: Watch me!  
  
Max: What about Asha?  
  
Zack: What about her? Max she is a liablilty to me, to you (Max thinks she sees him flinch but can't be sure because it passes quickly)  
  
Max: Zack!  
  
Zack starts pacing, a sure sign he is about to have a seizure he shakes it off and starts to leave 00C:I have no idea what it is about me and having Zack walk out of every conversation, i'll stop it after this I promise  
  
Zack: I won't let her make me weak, like Logan did to you  
  
(Max doesn't react anywhere but her eyes)  
  
Max: Loving Logan doesn't make me weak, it makes me feel stronger then I have ever felt before  
  
Zack: It's a mistake, and you'll pay for it.  
  
Zack once again head out but Max intercepts him  
  
Max: Tell me you don't love her then  
  
(Zack looks away, his jaw tightening)  
  
Max: Tell me that you don't even a little bit like the way she makes you feel.  
  
Alec: What's the matter Bro? She makes you feel anything but a soldier, you're not X5-599 but you're Zack  
  
Max looks at Alec, wondering where this burst of insight came from  
  
Alec: I felt the same about Rachel, I was a tranny and she didn't care, and Asha doesn't care either. Zack: All that doesn't matter she can't understand what we went through  
  
Max: (Shouting) No she can't (she lowers her voice) but she's trying to, and doesn't that count for something.  
  
Zack looks from Alec to Max, the hardness in his eyes softens for a second and Max feels hope but it is quickly dashed  
  
Max: You play happy families with Logan and see how long you live. I'm gone  
  
This is the scene prior to the one in Crash  
  
Max, Logan et all sit around Logan's apartment, a childrens' movie is playing and Charlie and Jace's little girl Maxie watch avidly.  
  
Max: I didn't think he would actually leave  
  
Logan: You can't force him to love Asha, if he doesn't love her you can't change that  
  
Max: But he does, but he can't see it.  
  
Tinga: Typical big brother  
  
They all look around as Zack strides in, he ignores everyone and heads to the kitchen  
  
Max: I thought you'd be half way across the world by now  
  
Zack shrugs  
  
Zack: This chip in my head, it's screwing me up  
  
Logan: Think you'll find that's your heart  
  
Zack: Whatever  
  
Max: Do you love her?  
  
Zack: I don't know  
  
Max: Yes you do  
  
Zack shrugs non comitally: This won't change anything,  
  
Max: (persistant) But you'll tell her right?  
  
Zack takes a large swig of water  
  
Zack: I'll tell her and then I'm out of Seattle  
  
Max et all exchange glances  
  
Alec: The whole point of telling her is actually having a relationship with this chick? Or did I get that wrong? Yep it's so much easier when it's about sex  
  
Jondy: Jondy/Alec ship) slaps him across the arm  
  
Alec: What?  
  
Zack walks to the kitchen Alex suddenly gets an idea and follows  
  
he lounges against the counter as Zack makes a sandwich  
  
Alec: Hey and if it doesn't work out, I'll have a go, girl's got spirit and legs up to here.... (he gestures to the heavens  
  
Zack's expression sours but he doesn't say anything  
  
Alec: So how is she? In the sack I mean? She good?. Man that would be one mission I would love to complete  
  
One minute Alec is talking the next he is pinned to the freezer, Zack is about to punch him  
  
Zack: Don't you ever, ever talk about the woman I love like that ever again  
  
It suddnely dawns on Zack both what he said and that Alec was testing him, Alec nods and him, Zack backs away slightly stunned and Alec pushes him away  
  
Alec: Figured as much. Go tell her man.  
  
Zack nods, new determination in his movements. Satisfied Alec returns wrapping Jondy's arms around him  
  
Max: What was that about  
  
Logan (he and Alec have a 'Guy' look) He made Zack see how he felt.  
  
Max shrugs leaning into the welcome warmth of Logan's arms. 


	4. Some good old fashioned sisterly advice

AU to 'hit a sista back' and 'Skin Game' As usual there is a pivotal scene before this but I haven't finished writing it yet.  
  
Zack climbed to the top of the space needle, feeling the breeze on his neck, he could see the whole city, his troubles seemed far away. That was until he heard "Zack?" Tinga His sister stood hand on hips, staring at him, he knew he was about to be lectured. Tinga gingerly stepped towards him, and sat beside her brother. "What are you doing up here?" "Thinking" came the short reply. "You haven't come to see Asha yet" Tinga said in what she hoped was a casual voice "Is she out of ICU?" Zack asked, the wind stealing his words, but Tinga's heightened senses she picked up the words and the emotion. "No, she's still in a coma" Zack snorted "So what would be the point of coming to see her?" "You go and see her because you love her, because you want to give her moral support" Tinga countered, remembering when Charlie had been shot and she had faced an agonizing week of not knowing whether she would be a widow. She could understand Zack's hesitation, she hadn't wanted to see Charlie, if she didn't go and see him she wouldn't have to face the possibility that she would lose him. "Zack, Asha's going to need you, you're support. She stayed with you when you were recovering from the chip in your head" Tinga hadn't mentioned that if Asha hadn't thrown her lot in with the transgenics she wouldn't have been caught in the crossfire between the transgenics and Ames White. "Zack, you are used to being in charge, but take some sisterly advice: You'll regret never seeing Asha for the rest of your life if you don't. I'm not talking about having a long time relationship with her, just go and visit." Zack turned his face to the wind, his face impassive but Tinga hoped that she had gotten through She gently squeezed Zack's shoulder. 


	5. omission

Set during FN and 'Skin game' so contains spoilers Very AU Zack makes an omission  
  
Asha knew she would have to talk to him sooner or later, emphasis on later. She didn't want to get into a confrontation with him, but every time they spoke to one another they ended up in an argument. She couldn't not talk to him, not when he may be going into battle and very likely to die. Max studied Asha, they weren't best of friends, weren't going to have a slumber party but she respected her. Respected the fact that she was another one of Logan's do gooders and most importantly respected the place she had in Zack's life. Whether or not big brother acknowledged it. "Hey Asha, give these to Zack, tell him if he needs more he can see Logan" Max prompted as she walked up beside the freedom fighter. Asha nodded, looking down at the grenades and guns, hoping they wouldn't need to use them. But knowing in her heart they probably would. "Thanks Max" Asha muttered, surprising the X5, she turned, seeing Asha "Just talk to him" was the only thing Max would say. Maz began to walk away but Asha stopped her "I don't love Logan" Max paused but didn't look back, Asha continued speaking to her back. "It was a crush, and I'm sorry if I came between you two" Max's shoulder's tensed, and Asha waited, she needed to be clear with Max and Zack. "It's okay Asha. And thank you."  
  
Zack didn't look up as Asha joined him at the makeshift table. The C.O was mapping out terminal city and beyond, trying to highlight anywhere where the ordinaries could attack. Asha dumped the equipment on the table, waiting for Zack to acknowledge her presence. Nothing. Asha sighed, not really surprised. She turned away, not wanting to come up against Zack's stony silence longer then she had to. He didn't love her, that was fine but he could at least be civil to each other. Asha picked up her knapsack, ready to call it a day, terminal city wasn't safe for her, and she, Logan, Sketchy and O.C were getting ready to move out and do damage control with the ordinaries. "I should go, don't want to get in the way" this time she let emotion bleed through "'Cause God forbid you led an ordinary help you on your godamned campaign" Still Zack said nothing, Asha grunted, he wanted to play it that way then fine, she was sick of doing everything in this relationship that wasn't a relationship. Asha got halfway to the door, that led through the secret tunnel that led back to Seattle, she was walking slowly she knew she should hurry it up, the longer she stayed the longer she would cling to something that obviously wasn't there. "You have to stay" the voice was emotionless but as Asha turned around she could see that Zack was holding the model of Seattle tightly in his left hand, the only evidence that he was upset. "I'll get in the way remember? You kept hammering it home." She gave a slight wave in Logan's direction. "Besides you've got Logan, whatever connections you need he'll hook you up." She was so sure what he would say, military orders that were apart of him, bred into him by Manticore and no matter what she said she couldn't persuade him that she didn't care. "That's not why I need you here" Asha wasn't moving from her place near the door, but Zack was coming closer. She folded her arms over her chest, meeting his stern gaze with her own. "Then why?" Zack shook his head, he suddenly looked confused, like he had days after the implant in his skull. "I'm not ready to let you go. I'm not ready to let you go yet" Asha said nothing  
  
TBC 


	6. rendevouz

This part is probably a PG I don't think it needs it but I was told it should be so this part is PG. Still AU to Skin game  
  
RENDEVOUZ  
  
"Okay so what did White say?" Max asked tersely as she and the other transgenics, they made a ragtag group but their military training held them in check. Max looked left and right as they exited Terminal city, from now on they were even game for all the transgenic haters in Seattle. "White just said he had information about a murder that their pinning on a transgenic. Only they have no proof according to White he has that proof" Asha replied, despite being an ordinary she stayed in pace beside Alec and Jondy, as did Original Cindy and Logan. The little group reached its destination, far enough from Terminal city that they were in danger and couldn't get help and not far enough into Seattle to cause a stir and another righteous mob. "Yeah I bet he killed that man himself" Jondy, despite all her manticore training was peaceful, she had tried to put behind her past, but even she had limits, and everyone knew how ruthless and cunning Ames white could be.  
  
The group halted, still in their places, forming a tight group, keeping the ordinaries on the inside, at the front was Max at the back Joshua and Jondy and Alec stayed at the sides. The air was tense, no one moved, even Alec wore no grin and Joshua looked focus. The air was split apart by gunfire Jondy instantly grabbed Original Cindy tugging her to the ground and the transenics raced to cover them. Men seemed to appear from every crevice, dressed head to toe in black with toting heavy armour "Damn White" Max cursed under her breath as she covered Logan, careful not to touch him. She looked down into his eyes and once again thanked whoever was responsible for bringing them together. "At least we can say today wasn't boring" Logan joked, his dry wit coming to the fore as it often did in tense situations. Max forced a smile as she peered over the van which had been the transgenics mode of transportation. Luckily Asha had made the van pretty much everything proof with her connections but it also drew fire and as Max could see Asha was expertly holding off the fire but she was running out of ammo. "We need to cover O.C and Asha" she reported, ducking as bullets sliced the air above her head. Her scowl deepened "I hate it when Zack's right" Max's older brother Zack had warned them it was a trap and had been opposed to going as usual. On her hands and knees Max crawled over Original Cindy who was surrounded, her boo was holding off well but she wasn't superhuman. , Max grabbed one of the men, slamming his head into the van, knocking him out cold when she was knocked off her feet as the air moved. The TAC teams had hit a petrol can and a wide billowing plume of flame erupted scattering transenic and ordinary alike.  
  
Asha lurched to the ground, not sure what had happened one minute she was shooting the next she was on the ground, the air around her was warm and gritty and an intense pain assaulted her from her rips. She lifted her hand, finding the wound. She had been shot. She looked up seeing the wide and volcanic flame reach up to the sky, a tower of billowing smoke and flame, Asha coughed trying to breath, gathering her strength she managed to get to her knees and as though from distance heard the roar of an engine and then everything went black.  
  
"Asha!" Jondy's scream was lost in the noise but Jondy couldn't move as her best friend was tossed like a rag doll over the jeep. Max turned to see the commotion, trying to tune her senses that were screaming danger but she couldn't see. "Max, Max!" that was Alec, he was slightly out of breath as he approached his normally handsome cool face was masked with worry, "They got Original Cindy and Asha" Max shook her head, getting to her feet in one fluid motion. Jondy and Joshua were still carrying a strong stream of bullets at the retreating jeep but it was too late.  
  
Original Cindy woke to find herself facing a shoe. After a minute she blinked, finding herself on the floor staring up into the barrel of a gun. "You wanna point that somewhere else?" She moved to sweep his legs from under him but her legs were bound tightly together. "Where's Asha?" the small room was concrete with a small window not big enough for O.C to climb through and empty apart from the S.O.B who kept her here. She was sure Asha had been captured too. Had seen her unconscious body being loaded into the back of the jeep, heard herself screaming but nothing coming out. "White's talking to her" the response was clipped and short and left Original Cindy in no doubt about what was happening to her friend.  
  
Asha woke to find herself strapped down; above her were several contraptions that she couldn't figure out. All reminded her of a dentist appointment. White stood above her watching her as if she were a rat he was about to dissect, from what she knew of him that analogy didn't seem that far off. White grabbed Asha's chin, pressing into the skin savagely, almost breaking the jaw, Asha struggled but couldn't break free. "You're going to tell me all you know about the transgenics" White ordered but Asha merely stared up at him, defiantly. Then spat in his face. The look on his face was priceless and if Asha had control of her face she might have smirked at the shocked revulsion on White's face. She paid for her moment of victory as White dug into her chin forcing her into the pillow, starting to break the jaw, Asha bit down on any sound, but after three intent minutes White let go and Asha let out her breath in a loud gasp. "You tell me where the transgenics are and I might not kill you. You don't and I'll kill you and then go on to your friend next door" White smiled a chilling smile and drew a piece of equipment over her eye. "I'm going to shine a pretty red light in your eye and your going to tell me all you know" Asha lurched upward as a needle was inserted, that seemed to burn her inside out but that was nothing of the intense pain that followed it. Images rushed through her mind, things she had forgotten she knew second hand that she should shield her thoughts but the pain was so intense over and over again it pulsed around her body in waves more intense then the last. Images emerged Max and Joshua and the flag The layout of the- "There she was just a walkin' down the street" the old song entered her mind with it's simpleness but it was effective no more thoughts of anything transgenic. The pain increased and Asha opened her mouth to scream but she had no air, the images were coming faster Jondy, CeCe, Gem her baby the flag flying "There she was just a walkin down the street singing" Zack. Zack hunched over after the implant caused his seizures to increase, Zack fighting. Zack kissing her. "There, there, there she was just a walkin' down the street" Asha's train of thought collapsed and then blackness.  
  
White snarled as Asha collapsed into unconsciousness. All that and nothing, he hadn't been able to garner anything from her mind, he shrugged he had a lot more of 452s friends to go through until he was done. He looked down disgusted at the girl, he waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"If she wakes up kill her if she doesn't toss her in the lake." He grinned "And send pictures to her transgenic friends." On to number two.  
  
Alec circumnavigated the old warehouse, this was the last place he could think of where White could have taken Asha. He peered through the window, seeing medical equipment he turned to Joshua "I think we got a hit big fella" his grin faded as he saw what the medical equipment was. "God no" he whispered. Psychoactives? They used psychoactives on Asha. Alec had felt the taste of psychactives before and it had been hell but he had never ever had thought it would be used on civilians although White gave a new name to the word evil. Alec turned to his furry counterpart "Okay we gotta do this slow and quiet. White's probably around, I can't see O.C" his sentence was cut off by Joshua tearing the metal bar out of the window and taking a few bricks creating a whole big enough for him to go through. "So much for quiet" Alec muttered but he was impressed, Joshua knew how to make an entrance. Alec crawled through the space after Joshua who leaned over Asha one giant paw over her chin and yowled loudly, after a second he burst into the next room where several shouts and gunfire erupted. Alec made his way over to Asha's bedside "You take care of white I'll get Asha out" he said unnecessarily. Asha's face was white, so white she could stand next to Normal and make him look like he had a tan. Her face was ashy and her lips were blue, the bounds that held her dug into her skin and as soon as Alec undid them he found deep brown abrasions. "Damn" he had seen a lot of things in his life but this was, this was bad. He heard the deep voice of O.C and figured Joshua had gotten her out. Now he had to get Asha out. 


	7. proffessional conduct

Title: Professional conduct Summery: Zack helps Asha learn how to fight and they don't manage to keep things light Spoilers: I don't think so I could be wrong Disclaimer: I own nothing nada zilch  
  
"Okay raise your fist that way" Asha complied, she now stood in a semi threatening manner her hands balled into fists. Zack nodded "Okay so hit me" Asha slumped, "Zack there is no way I am going to be able to hit you" Zack sighed "Asha you have to have confidence that you can defeat your enemy that is half of the game." "Says the genetically enhanced soldier" Asha groused under her breath. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Zack's help she did, even if he was acting as if this was the last thing he wanted to do. Well this wasn't high on her priorities list either. 'Okay Asha, try and hit him and then maybe he will let you leave' Asha corrected her stance again, wiping her hair back from her forehead. Asha lunched not really expecting to connect with anything so when her fist connected with his cheekbone Asha laughed. "That was good" Zack allowed, rubbing his cheek, the small red spot on his face was melting back into whiteness again. He seemed a little bit more animated now she had made some progress. Zack stepped in front of her, draping her arm over his shoulder, resting her arm over his collarbone, Asha started to pull away, not comfortable leaning over Zack's shoulder. Zack tightened his grip slightly, stopping her. "Asha, you want to learn how to fight, then you have to trust me okay?" Asha nodded, Zack swallowed, feeling the weight of Asha behind him, feeling her heartbeat. He shook his head, trying to clear it, he was a soldier and a soldier always has focus. It just seemed to disappear whenever Asha was near. Without preamble he pulled her arm, forcing her over his shoulder, Asha went through the motion and landed perfectly. Zack nodded his approval "You're getting it" Asha shrugged, she wasn't satisfied she had made progress but not enough, "Zack show me that move again" Zack nodded, Asha was forced to use her body weight to throw Zack away from her. "On the count of three okay?" One Two Three  
  
Asha pulled against Zack but like before she wasn't able to save herself and she fell, bringing Zack with her. For a long moment Zack and Asha didn't move, they were inches apart. The tension racketed up and Zack couldn't move, until finally Asha pushed him off her and got to her feet. "I gotta go" Zack muttered a goodbye, maybe Max had a point.  
NB: Tinga/Charlie viggie up next 


	8. a walk in the park

A walk in the park. He hadn't thought Asha had meant a literal walk in the park, but here he was in the blistering cold, walking around the one green space in Seattle. Zack dodged as a small child almost collided with him, knocking the X5s shoulder with his kite. Zack scowled momentarily then struggled to leave it alone. He and Asha hadn't said much, there was nothing to say. There was such a gap between them but Zack remembered when she had dragged him to the park, to let her play on the swings. He had thought it was such a stupid thing to do, wasting time swinging on a broken swing. There was no point, no objective. "What's the point of this Asha?" he had demanded, once she had began to swing gently, she had looked at him tolerantly, "No point. You come here to swing, get some freash-well air in any case"  
  
He could hear her voice now, even as he bent to sit on the swing, hearing it groan and creek, in protest. He could feel the crisp air that had turned her breath in clouds, that had frozen her fingers even when she had her mittens on. "Ow Zack don't" the memories were coming quicker now and with that voice a memory. Asha's hand had been literally stuck to the bars of the swing and Zack had forced them off her. When she had taken off her gloves her fingers were blue and were stuck in a claw shape. Zack had had to break three of her fingers in fixing it. He still remembered Asha's face, cold and emotionless as he had worked on her hand, trying hard not to show that her eyes were watering with the pain. She had spent several hours in the recovery room and her hand was smeared with foul smelling cream.  
  
She hadn't moaned or whimpered once. Although her face was pinched in a comical way that had made Zack laugh. The first laugh he had had in a long time. Zack found himself in front of Asha. She was still, her eye lids were tinged blue and purple and brown. She had taken quite a beating Zack observed with strange detachment. Her body seemed small suddenly, as if a little girl caught in her parents bed. Athe machines seemed to cave in around her, a protective shroud watching over her with their incessant beeps.  
  
Zack sat down, he didn't feel anything for this person, who lay before him, because he wasn't capable of it. He felt hollowed out. He clasped his hands "This is all your fault, I told you to stay away from this but you wouldn't listen you had to be the godamned heroine didn't you, righting every wrong. " he gestured at her "And look what it's got you huh? A one stop ride to the morgue, why are you so stupid? I mean why?" His voice rose, unable to contain the emotion, God even Lydecker didn't make him this mad, but he was just so mad, at her at the world. He stood, kicking the chair over.  
  
The doorway seemed along way off, yawning before him, one way passage, he looked back at Asha who had pretty much forced him to live. Who had bullied and cajoled and teased until he had accepted, he had lived outside the world. She was the only one who had the guts to stand up to him, not even Max had talked back with such honesty and conviction.  
  
He turned.  
  
He wouldn't come back here again. 


	9. visiting hours

Spoilers: Hit a sista back  
  
Summery: Zack and Max save Tinga in time  
  
Note: This takes place in the second season  
  
Tinga woke up to pain. Which was good because pain meant she wasn't dead, Tinga brushed her hair away from her forehead, her eyes focusing on the room she was in. It was dark but her heightened senses made it easier for her to make out shapes. Table, chair, drip, Charlie.... Tingas mind whirled and she forced her eyes back to the man slumped in the chair, a gentle smile tugging at her lips as she regarded her husband. He was so adorable when he slept he looked like an older version of Case. Charlie snorted once then sneezed, waking himself up, he shook himself once to get rid of the drowsiness he was slower to respond then she and as he tried to focus on her Tinga held her breath, was he mad at her? Angry that she had dragged Case into the whole mess with Lydecker? Did he hate her now? But Charlie smiled "Hey" That was a good sign, he wasn't yelling. Yet. Tinga hated being yelled at but all of the time she had been with Charlie he had never raised his voice to her; he seemed to know naturally what she needed without her having to say anything. "Hey" her voice sounded weird, croaky and sore Charlie nodded, as if he were trying to screw up his courage. "Why are you here Charlie?" Tinga asked, her voice quiet but seeming to jar against the silence in the room. "You're my wife Pen. Tinga" Tinga thought that over then said "I'll always be Penny to you" Charlie sighed "This is so confusing Tinga" he said, his tone was desperate and lost, but she had no answers for him. "Do, do you want a divorce?" Tinga felt that her whole world was coming apart, she was losing Charlie, even if he couldn't handle Manticore she had always known that Charlie had loved her, never questioned her about her past or her seizures. Charlie shook his head violently he gently took one of her hands and brushed his hand over hers, the first time he had touched her since she had woken up. "Tinga I know I haven't been the most supportive person and I know I'm an idiot for acting the way I did but I.it was all just too much for me to handle." He gazed into her eyes "But I love you Baby and nothing is going to change that. I'm gonna stay with you." He smiled "Tinga. Penny whoever you are, I love you" Tinga felt as if someone was pressing down on her chest, she was so happy, she was always the softy in Manticore, she always believed there was something for them, all the X5s that they deserved a life and she was so lucky. "I love you too" she croaked her eyes felt heavy and she leaned against their twined hands feeling Charlie's hand gently stroke her hair and for the first time Tinga believed everything was going to be okay. 


	10. no regrets

Jondy knew Asha was dying. Her friend hadn't moved. She had woken up a day ago her eyes were fixed upon the ceiling without blinking. Jondy had tried talking her out of it, tried accusing her and begging her and nothing had worked. Jondy could guess at what kept Asha in her state of vegetation. Zack hadn't come back. In all of the years she had known Asha she had never seen her friend this dedicated to a cause-and Jondy knew from experience that Asha was dedicated to many underdog causes. She turned her friends hand over, tracing the engorged veins in her hand. Suddenly Asha arched up, in pain, her eyes wild and unfocused. She began to scream in one long breath and Jondy backed away horrified. "Ash?" nurses and doctors rushed in, brushing Jondy away and hooking her up to more tubes. The as quickly as it had come Asha went silent. Jondy didn't dare move, Asha's head turned to face her with a blank stare. One tear dripped onto the pillow.  
  
Jondy sat before the large coke machine and watched as it filled her cup. She didn't really see it until the black liquid gently sloshed over the side. Everything seemed stilled as if she were trapped in slow motion everything she did seemed to stretch forever. "Jondy?" The voice caused the world to slam into her at an alarming pace and for a minute she was dazed. "Zack" her voice was deadpanned, unemotional. Her big brother stood before her, for the first time he looked almost nervous. "What do you want?" she asked, not really caring but needing something to say. C.0 Zack shrugged, "Honestly? I don't know. But I trusted my instincts and they lead me here" Jondy softened slightly. He was trying. "Jondy tell me what to do?" He sat down beside her looking at the floor. "I don't have any answers anymore. " Jondy cocked her head in the direction of Asha's hospital room. "That's the only way you're going to get them"  
  
Zack figured he was possessed or at the least out of his head. He had sworn to himself he wouldn't come back here. Wouldn't let the weakness get him. Asha stared at him blankly as if all of her emotions had been drained from her in one of those tubes that linked in and out of her body. Lydecker would have been proud. Zack knelt beside her, her eyes moved but nothing else did. "Asha" he was interrupted by a flurry of movement Asha was making a number of gestures with her fingers, Zack's mind caught on quickly, she couldn't talk so she was using sign language. "Why did you leave?" Zack grimaced. Nothing like starting with the easy questions but then Asha had always been in his face, always wanted the truth. "I don't know why" Asha gestured again and Zack rolled his eyes angrily "Alright, alright! I left because we can't be together" Asha just stared at him this time. Zack felt her gaze even though he had turned his eyes away from her. He was lying again. Lying to the one person he shouldn't.  
  
Asha wouldn't here him lie to her, she had heard it before, she needed his help. Not pity. She made to turn away but the severe pain in her side stopped her cold. She forced out a silent cry since she could no longer form words. "You want the truth?" His sudden vehemence surprised her, caused her to look at him. "I don't know how to stop this Asha I don't know how to stop loving you and I'm scared. So scared that I can't think straight and I do things I would never ordinary do. So tell me what to do Asha because I'm lost." Asha began to move her fingers and Zack had to work to interpret them efficiently. "Time will make the pain go away" That he didn't understand. "Time apart will make us stronger" Zack scowled "Asha Ive spent time apart from you and it didn't help." Asha furiously gestured again. "You were right" Zack grabbed her fingers, stopping her tirade. "Look Asha I tried this and it didn't work, and you know what I'm tired of it. I'm tired of not being able to stay in one place and have a relationship Max was right we're more then soldiers." He felt empowered as if he had suddenly seen the light. Asha pried her fingers away "You were right, it was a stupid, idiotic dream of children. Look at the real world Zack. It's over" But Zack just smiled at her. "I don't believe that Ash. I'm not giving up on us" Placing a short kiss on her forehead he left. 


	11. This is not a date

Title: It's not a date  
  
Summery: Asha and Zack try to patch Logan and Max up but end up on their own mission trying to help several X6's.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Notes: This is just an interlude between 'we can't be togther dialogue and is taken from my next fic 'this is not a date'  
  
Zack glanced at his companion, he had to admit, she had picked up on this cat burgler business alot faster then he had thought she would, still she was no trained fighter and Zack knew he would have to keep an eye on her...t like Alec suggested that wasn't the worst job in the world.  
  
He shook himself slightly as he realized Asha was talking to him.  
  
"Are they still there?" her voice was pitched low.  
  
Zack peered out into the street  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Asha rubbed her hands together "So what are you gonna do? Give 'em the speech about laying low?"  
  
Zack looked at his wayward siblings and then back to Asha.  
  
"Really don't think that'll work" he announced, Asha poked her head out and frowned the X6s didn't look like they would want to listen to anything all rules and regulations C.O Zack wanted to say.  
  
But if Asha had learned anything during her short time as Max's friend she learned that it was best to do things quickly.  
  
Stepping out of the safety of their hiding place she approached the kids.  
  
Zack swore under his breath, annoyed at the slight hitch in his breath and heart when he realized Asha could get hurt. He repeated Max's comment earlier on that night.  
  
This is not a date.  
  
Asha squated on the ground, ready to move in whatever direction Zack ordered. She felt ready for anything that would happen. She tightened her grip on one of the X6's. A tiny girl, who's eyes were deep green and peaceful. Asha squeezed her hand protectiely although she knew that if any fighting started she would be the one needing protection.  
  
She could feel Zack leaning over her, could feel the warmth of his wool jumper and tried to blank out the safe secure feeling it brought her.  
  
This was buissnes.  
  
Zack gently touched her shoulder, the unspoken order to run. Asha didn't hesitate, keeping her head low as she dived for the car. Hearing explosians all around her. Thankfully she reached the sanctury but a bullet ripped through her shoulder. She didn't even notice as she wrenched the cars door open and flung the kids inside, going around the other side to the drivers side. Making sure Zack was beside her Asha put pedal to the metal and surged out of the enclosed sector.  
  
She drew a sigh of relief as she exited the market place. She glanced at Zack who was looking at her in amazment.  
  
"What?"  
  
Zack shrugged "Didn't know you could drive. You're almost as good as an X series"  
  
Asha snorted "I may not be able to level a two hundred pound linebacker but I can shoot a gun and drive really, really fast."  
  
She didn't look at Zack as she heard him mutter  
  
"My type of girl" 


End file.
